You Got Me Like Poison
by Teddy Bear Poison
Summary: Amy's Addicted. Shadow is lustful. Could this be love? Lemon Shadamy!  sorry if the chaps are short
1. Chapter 1

Amy was walking away... Away from Sonic. Sonic was on his knees, begging Amy to come back. She told him.

" Your love is like venom. But I got ride of it. Sucking it out. I've had enough" Amy said as she spit on him.

She walked away. Her feeling empty as a empty bottle. Sonic dropped to the ground. Amy walked away. She kept walking. Until she found her house. Weeks passed by and AMy hasn't been out. Her phone rang with endless calls. But Amy just sat there watching romance movies.

"City lights Shining bright  
Theres no tomorrow  
But theres a party tonight  
No body's scared  
Sweaty body's everywhere  
Tomorrows the e-" She picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She asnswered.  
"Rose... Its been to long.." A dark and cold voice breathes threw the phone swiftly.  
"S-Shadow?" She stuttered through the phone.  
"Rose... _help me"_


	2. Chapter 2

Recap: Rose...Help me

Amy breathed as she heard a click at the end of his sentence.

Konck-Knock!

Amy froze. Circling her eyes to the door. Fear craved over her. The knocks continued as moans were heard behind the door. Amy walked over. Nervous then Daffy Duck trying to kiss Daisy. Her hand turned the knob. Sweat dropped to the ground.

Creak-Cr-Creaakk! SLAM!

Thunder hit and Amy looked down. Crimson quills and eyes. Bloody wounds on smooth black fur.

"S-Shadow!" She squeaked. Open taking his hand and practicly dragging him to the couch. "W-Who did this !" She questioned concernedly.

He whispered quietly and painfully. _"Bl-Blade..." Then darkness hit him. __**Hard.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Recap: "Bl-Blade" Then Darkness hit him. Hard

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Amy patched up his wounds. Hours later, it was 5 in the morning. A bored Amy watched over the, now, waking Shadow. Amy blushed as he made a cute face. She scanned his body.

"Nice eyes, Soft lips, Soft chest fur, Strong build and how much God knows how big little Shaddie would be." She whispered mainly to herself.

"Did I just say Shaddie?" She asked herself. Not knowing Shadow was up... Watching her. No glaring at her. "My name is Shadow! Not any stupid nick name... Shaddie... ew.." Shadow said grouwling at her.

Amy flinched at his harsh tone. She turned away from him. Silently crying to herself. Suddenly she heard a sharp sigh. but what really surprised her was that he had wrapped his strong (SEXY) arms around her peptite waist. She turned around in his arms and stared into his crimson blood eyes.

_"I'm sorry" He said. __**It hurt.**_


	4. Chapter 4

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Amy stared at him as he stared at her. Shadow turned away, hiding his blush. She smiled. Amy knew he was blushing. So she turned him around and put her forehead on his. They both blushed a deep shadw of red.

"Rose..." He said smoothly.

"Yes?" She answer lowering her long lashes.

"I-I have no where to go, Can I stay?" Asking this surprised Amy, But kept the positon.

"Um... Its-" Shadow cut her off. "No its alright I'll just go" Shadow got up. But tumbled back down near the door. "Uh ow?" He said. His voice dripping with pain.

"Shadow! Are you alright!" She said running over to him. But tripped over Shadow's shoe. Only to be landingg ontop of him. There eyes were... 0.0...

_They Kissed..._


	5. Chapter 5

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Amy was in shock. Sure she kissed a guy. But not Shadow. He was... Different. But she felt something like a spark in the kiss. Shadow felt it too. So he pushed her away. Blushing really hard.

"Did you feel it?" Amy blurted out.

"Ya-Ya-Yeah" He stammered.

"Sor-" Cut off by Shadow... Again.

"Lets do it again."

Amy was avbout to say something, But Shadow got ontop of her with the strength that was left and kissed her. Lighting bolts sparked into there kiss. Shadow licked her bottom lip. Asking for an entrance. Amy ranted ,willingly, opening her mouth.

There kiss was heated. Tounge, Aliva anda hot sensation of 'Love'. When they pulled away for air. "You can stay" He smirked.

_" This will will be fun" Shadow Scooped down and kissed her again._

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Amy kissed back. But it kinda saddened her becausxe she didn't know if Shadow had feelkings for like the way she had feelings for him. Soon enough they pulled apart from eachother. Her eyes were droopy. Making her look sad. Shadow was frowning cause Amy moved away.

"I- Amy whats wrong?" He asked.

"Do-...you have... uh... nevermind" She whispered blushing deeply.

"Oh ok... So where will I sleep?

" Wherever you want. You can sleep on the floor, the guest room, my room or the couch. You choose." She said laying down on the couch. Shadow smirked as he eyed her peptie body.

"Your room..." He whispered...Crawling to her. Amy backed up on the couches edge. SHadow crawled ontop of her.

"Amy..." He whispered in her ear. "I'm sleepy..." AMy giggled as Shadow feel asleep on her stomach as the rest of his body was sprawled on the rest of the couch. Amy's body was under his. Amy fell asleep hugging him. But before she was engraved in a full sleep she whispered in Shadow's ear..

_**"I love you"**_


	6. Chapter 6

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Amy kissed back. But it kinda saddened her becausxe she didn't know if Shadow had feelkings for like the way she had feelings for him. Soon enough they pulled apart from eachother. Her eyes were droopy. Making her look sad. Shadow was frowning cause Amy moved away.

"I- Amy whats wrong?" He asked.

"Do-...you have... uh... nevermind" She whispered blushing deeply.

"Oh ok... So where will I sleep?

" Wherever you want. You can sleep on the floor, the guest room, my room or the couch. You choose." She said laying down on the couch. Shadow smirked as he eyed her peptie body.

"Your room..." He whispered...Crawling to her. Amy backed up on the couches edge. SHadow crawled ontop of her.

"Amy..." He whispered in her ear. "I'm sleepy..." AMy giggled as Shadow feel asleep on her stomach as the rest of his body was sprawled on the rest of the couch. Amy's body was under his. Amy fell asleep hugging him. But before she was engraved in a full sleep she whispered in Shadow's ear..

_**"I love you"**_


	7. Chapter 7

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Amy kissed back. But it kinda saddened her becausxe she didn't know if Shadow had feelkings for like the way she had feelings for him. Soon enough they pulled apart from eachother. Her eyes were droopy. Making her look sad. Shadow was frowning cause Amy moved away.

"I- Amy whats wrong?" He asked.

"Do-...you have... uh... nevermind" She whispered blushing deeply.

"Oh ok... So where will I sleep?

" Wherever you want. You can sleep on the floor, the guest room, my room or the couch. You choose." She said laying down on the couch. Shadow smirked as he eyed her peptie body.

"Your room..." He whispered...Crawling to her. Amy backed up on the couches edge. SHadow crawled ontop of her.

"Amy..." He whispered in her ear. "I'm sleepy..." AMy giggled as Shadow feel asleep on her stomach as the rest of his body was sprawled on the rest of the couch. Amy's body was under his. Amy fell asleep hugging him. But before she was engraved in a full sleep she whispered in Shadow's ear..

_**"I love you"**_

The next Day

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Shadow found himself in a soft and comfortable postion. Something soft and round, his hand felt it. A sqeak was heard and his head made contact with a more harder cotton. His crimson eyes rolled as he saw pink legs. Nice pink legs. Sexy pink legs. Wait what was he thinking! Shadow rolled over and looked into emerald eyes.

' Damn what a beauty...' A blush cover his cheeks as he remeber who it was... 'Amy... Damn she's hot.'

"Shadow!" She squeaked. Shadow smirked. 'Bad boy or good boy?' It took him a momment. 'Bad boy yeah!'

"What?" He said sexily but harshly. Amy flinched. ' What is he thinking?'

"Don't what me! YOU GROPED MY BOOBS!" SHadow smirked at this. "Your really fresh... STOP SMIRKING! ITS TOO SEXY FOR ME TO HANDEL!" Shadow grinned.

He flipped over and grabbed her. Pulling her into him. There noses touched. Amy blushed. Suddenly a voice rang in his head. 'I love you' It sounded just like Amy's... Maybe : thats because it is! you morron!: 'Who are you?' :your inner: 'Whatever lata!'

"You love me?" He said cockily. Smirking. Amy blushed looking away. Shadow kissed her cheek. Amy ran to the kitchen. Shadow followed her. Looking at her ass. He popped and arm on the counter and watched her quietly as he was talking to herself.

"I don't know if her loves me..." SHe whispered. Shadow smirked. 'Well of course I loved her. Ark... Thats like.. along time.'

"Hes seems like he doesn't but I loved him. I mean I would watch him sometimes when hes sleeping while me and Sonic were on dates. I loved him since... Ark. But I don't think I'm ready to tell him y-"

Amy was cut off by hot breath against her neck. She shivered. She knew it was Shadow. Suddenly he licked her peirced ear.

"What make you think I don't love you?"

"You heard that?"

"I hear everything, But you never answered my question"

"Uh- um... Because you don't show it. For all i know you could be playing with me... Shadow... I-I love you... Honstly.. I know its early but..."

They both said it at the same time. " Since the ark I've loved you..." Shadow turned Amy around and kissed her. Both of his arms caging her between the wall and him. The kiss was hot. Saliva, spit and hot breath along with tounge.

"Amy I love you.."

"I know.."


	8. Chapter 8

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Amy..." He whispered against her lips. She put her forehead against his.

"Yeah..." Her soft voice like a thousand bells.

"Be mine..." He pecked her lips. She blushed.

" I'll be yours if you be my bad boy" She puched him down on the floor of the kitchen and started kissing his neck. He moaned Amy's name. She bit down on Shadow's soft spot. He hissed and smirked. Pulling Amy up to plant a chaste kiss on her lips.

" Wanna go to the beach?" He asked.

"Sure! But lets go take a bath first!" She chirped. He blushed as she grabbed his hand and brought him up the staires to her private bathroom.

"W-wait! B-Bath? To-Together?" His blush deepened. And he was supose to be the bad boy. Psh la yeah right!

"Yah! At least you can touch me..." He arched a brow. "Where can I touch you... Rose" He said in a aroused voice.

" Here" She pointed to her breast. He smirked. "Here" This time she groped her ass. He blushed, His smirk getting wider. "And here" She slid her hands from her lips to her private part. Shadow drooled. Amy giggled.

She closed the door and locked it. Amy bent over the tub with her butt in the air, turning on the water. She turned around and smirked sexily at Shadow. He blushed as her shirt went over her head. Showing her c cup breast. Her bra strap slid off her shoulder as she reached back and un hooked it. It fell to the ground. Shadow saw her round beautiful creamy breast. Saliva dribbled down to the floor. Amy giggled. She took off her socks and underwear. Then taking her hair out of the high pony tail. Her long pink wavy locks fell to the round. Her bangs cover 1 eyes. She was a beautiful sight.

"Come on Shadow... Take off those lowsy clothes... and get _naked with me"_


	9. Chapter 9

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"As... you wish...Master" AMy's eyes widened as he pulled down his boxers and jeans. Showing his beautifed length. She blushed. He took off his white shirt and socks and shoes. His 6 pack and his manly arms. He was so sexy. (NO SEXILISOUS!) He kneeled down on 1 knee. Holding Amy's ungloved hand. His kissed it.

"Shall we?" He asked. She blushed then nodded slightly. He picked her up bridal style and sniffed her hair. "Vanilla..." She gasped. ' When did i become so weak to his touch...' Shadow stepped into the large like tub. He started to kiss her. Set her on her feet in the shower. He took the bubblegum vanilla Shampoo and rubbed it in his hands. He started to wash her hair as his member brushed by her ass. Amy blushed. Her body getting hot. Shadow felt it too. Everytime she would shift her weight. His member would throb with pleasure. When Shadow finished washing her hair. Amy washed his. Since Shadow was a taller then her, She reahed up, brushing her breast against his toned hest. He moaned. Shadow lifted her up, resisting the fact that he was horney. She smiled as she washed his quills with black berry shampoo. Shadow blushed. WHen Amy finished. Shadow set her back down grabbing the body gel. Amy was about to get it But he beat her to it.

"No Fair! I was gonna get it!" She yelled playfully Shadow smirked. He squirted it in his hand. Amy gasped. "Your supose to use the wash cloth Shadow!" He shook his head. Rubbing his hand together. He reched twords Amy until she was in the corner. His hands started to wash her body. "Close your eyes rose.." She did as she was told and gasped. She felt his hands massage her breast. She moaned. 1 of his hands washed over her face. Making it all soapy. Then Shadow cleaned her pink back, her tail, her ass, her legs. Everything. Amy did the same to Shadow. He moaned everytime she touched his sensative spot.

Amy smirked as they washed off the soap. Shadow looked down at her and kissed her. She bit his lip. He pulled away licking his lip sexily as well as Angry.

"What did i do?" She shrugged and got out turning the water on cold. Shadow yelped out and jumped out the bathtub. Only to end up ontop of Amy. She squealed. "Ow! What was that- oh S-Shadow..." She moaned. Amy had her stomache on the floor and her breast pressed up against the cold floor. While Shadows... gulp... member was in her... vagina. "Do you want me amy?" She moaned in respose. "What? I didn't hear you." "Y-Yes!" She yelped. " Do you want it in you Amy? " she nodded moaning. " i didn't hear you" "AHH! YES SHADOW! DEEPER!" She screamed. Shadow smirked and went deeper. Going in a slow pase. Teasing her. She moaned a faster. He went faster. "As you wish master"

After a couple of minuets. They felt that they was gonna cum. But Shadow pulled out and turned on the cold water. He washed off his horneyness. Leaving a whinnng Amy on the floor. Rubbing her boobs on the cold floor. Shadow rapped a towel around his waist and helped Amy up. Putting a pink towel around her. He picked her up bridal style and put on her the bed.

"I'm gonna pick the bathing suit." He said walking to her dresser.

"No your not! I'm gonna wear a 1 peice!" She protested.

Shadow picked out a black bikini with red stripes on it. Amy huffed as she slipped off the towel and put on the bathing suit. Shadow watched her intently. But she ran to the closet and got a red see threw skirt to cover her tattoo. She didn't want Shadow to see. He arched a brow. He saw a black thing on Amy's waist. He got up and walked twords her. She ran twords the door. but Shadow closed the door with her facing it. His hand on the door , the other on Amy's waist. He pulled down the skirt a little bit. In fine comic sm/ dutch writing was his name. 'Shadow 1987' it read. Shadow blushed. it was when he was born. And Amy remembered it. He was happy. Shadow kissed her neck.

"Thank you..." He said nipping on her ear.. She pushed away from him pulling up her skirt. She stared at him in shock. Turning her head away. " I like what a see.. But here.. " She hands him truncks. "I got it custom made for you when we were young. But it was too big. So i guess you could fit it now. I guess." She said hesitating to look at him down there. Shadow smirked and put it on.

"Thanks."

"No problem"

And with that they were off to the beach.


	10. Chapter 10

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

When they got tothe beach Shadow piggy backed Amy over to a tree where there was shade. But what they didn't know whas that they were being watched from a distance.

?:Well what a sudden surprise. Shadow with my girl

Amy: Sonic?

Sonic:WHo else?

AMy: Shut up you Basterd!

Sonic: Whatever.. you still mine!

Amy: Imade it clear that I've had enough!

Sonic:I haven't

Shadow: Just leave her the fuck alone you dick!

Sonic: WHo gives you the right to t-

BAM!

Blood everywhere. Amy looked down... At a dead sonic on the ground. She looked back at Shadow...He shrugged. He didn't have a gun. Shadow turned arounand saw Scrouge. He shrugged. He also didn't have a gun. They both looked at Amy. She had no gun. But a spiked hammer.

Shadow:YOU KILLED SONIC!

He ran to Amy and hugged her.

Shadow: You now how long I wanted to kill him?

Amy: It was the perfect shot... guess..

Scourge: Wow.. I never saw anything...


End file.
